The invention relates to a sports boot part such as a lower-leg part, a shell or a strap, and to the sports boot itself and to the method for manufacturing it. It is particularly suited to boots for a board for gliding such as a ski or snowboard, or skating boots, which experience significant forces and are used in aggressive environments.